


fate/莫福/情人节礼物（修改）

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/莫福/情人节礼物（修改）

莫里亚蒂很少这么犹豫。  
他犹豫的前提是他与福尔摩斯的恋人关系。  
迦勒底的冬天漫长到让人昏昏欲睡，窗外永远是寒风和无尽的雪原，也就需要无尽的消遣。他们学遍了现代的玩法，用和对方较劲作为派遣时间的手段。他们下国际象棋，在温热的火炉边为了某一步的移动而思考半个小时，在伸出手将要移动棋子时又立刻收回、重新开始思考；他们玩你画我猜，对“画”的限制越来越多，从不能加颜色到必须用线条表示抽象轮廓；他们甚至斗乐器，从福尔摩斯必须玩打击乐到莫里亚蒂只能用装了半杯水的空杯子演奏——就是这样安静地度过时光罢了。  
但他们很少互相给出谜题。  
因为这里是迦勒底。在这里他们只是两个书中的人物，两个早已终结的从者。他可以用漫长的时间讲述自己的罪恶，可以用戏剧化的方式复述自己的计划，可以提起自己曾怎样在暗中注视自己的死敌头颅高昂的姿态，但唯独不可能将书中的故事延续，因为那是他——尚未坠落瀑布的犯罪天才——独有的姿态。  
从者只是对过往的延续罢了。他们都懂，未来是飘忽不定的，没有人知道何时终结、没有人知道是否有下一次见面，更没有人知道重逢时会是怎样的姿态。从者就像生物标本，你大可以通过这标本去推断它活着时所具有的姿态，但终竟不过是残骸。  
残骸需要的是陪伴，是静默，是时间在摇曳的灯光下翩翩起舞，等到一切被修复，所有记录都会像水面的泡沫般消散，再多的激情和承诺都会被抹除一空。  
即使不被记录也存在着。  
即使不被记得也存在过。  
并不是华生不去书写，世界上就没有夏洛克·福尔摩斯——他是一直坐在那里的符号，是英国，是侦探，是伊丽莎白时期的优雅的影子，是无数人心里不败的神。  
人心里总有这么一个存在，智慧、冷静、强大而充满活力，而福尔摩斯是这一幻想的具现化。他深色的发丝和瞳眸、一丝不苟的发型、白种人特有的几乎苍白的肌肤都像具有某种作者书写时就已倾注的特殊含义，而当那肌肤被深蓝的丝带包裹，一切就带了更加别样的意味：肌肉的线条被反复打断，又以另一种微妙的方式链接，最终被灯光模糊了界限，只剩下微妙的美。  
福尔摩斯总是穿得井井有条，因而皮肤暴露时更有视觉冲击感。莫里亚蒂的目光从他的额头向下舔舐，他看见皱起的眉和含着火焰的眼睛，因为口球被迫张开的色泽浅薄的唇，微微上下移动的喉结，还有紧绷的锁骨周围的肌肉。这个一向以强势姿态出现的男人此时被绳索束缚着，像极了落入陷阱的猎物。  
但福尔摩斯绝不会认为自己是猎物。他用牙尖来回摩擦着口球，试图寻找一个能解放自己的角度，细微的只有他能听到的刮擦声并没有让他羞耻。他从来都那样，什么时候都像有所依仗，头永远抬高，只会在药物麻痹神经时稍微缓和一会。  
用华生的话来说，那是过分活跃的大脑。  
“让我想想你为什么会在这。”莫里亚蒂忍不住翘起嘴角，用戴着手套的手摩挲侦探的脸颊以至于被狠狠瞪视，“我亲爱的侦探不可能避不开圈套和陷阱——喔，那是为什么呢？侦探啊……”  
他笑着捧起侦探的脸，仿佛怜惜般压低声音，“你想过自己成为被害者吗？不是解密，不是智慧——只是被简单的暴力打败而已。”  
这个可能性完全称得上存疑。福尔摩斯第一次垂下眼避开了他的目光，他并非没想过，但他脑海里的方式从来都与正常人对不上盘。就像说到有人要谋害他，那么福尔摩斯会说起如何判断敌意、如何躲避灾难、如何保全自己，没有任何一条会涉及到“他们从几个方向直接包围你、拉着你的胳膊给你一个debuff”——而在迦勒底，后者才是正常人的思考模式。  
他是一个年轻而有力的男性。在书中没有任何人能用超出他反应的速度接近他一拳把他放倒，但迦勒底这样的人太多了。罪犯简直像要拍手大笑，为了这在智慧的角力中战无不胜的人被毫无谋划的直拳打败。福尔摩斯被精心包装成了情人节礼物，在这寒冬刚刚褪去、但迦勒底依旧风雪呼号的季节里咬着口球缠着丝带、乳头上夹着乳夹、身体内部还埋着跳蛋和按摩器，而开关好死不死地被莫里亚蒂握在手里。  
“……唔、唔……”福尔摩斯用眼睛告诉他把口球解开，以便他们的辩论继续下去，但莫里亚蒂亲昵地揉着他的头发，把向后梳理的发丝弄得乱蓬蓬一团，进一步破坏那井井有条的外表。侦探的眉头皱得更紧，但他无法吐出任何抗拒的语言。  
“那么，在一切开始前，我有一个小小的、小小的建议——我希望侦探先生你能够记住。”  
福尔摩斯无声地瞪着他。  
“敝人——詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，真诚地爱着夏洛克·福尔摩斯，今天我会采取的一切行动皆出由于这爱意，而绝无轻慢侮辱之心。”  
将左手放在胸前，莫里亚蒂微微鞠躬，用颜色纯粹的眼睛与侦探对视。精于谋略的犯罪者对侦探报以敬意与诚挚，而后者用垂落的睫羽回答。得到许可的罪犯上前一步，轻轻拥抱只有丝带勉强遮挡躯体的侦探：他在发抖，身体因为不习惯的暴露抗拒着，但并非真心想要推开莫里亚蒂。于是莫里亚蒂在他颈间轻嗅，看着白皙修长的脖颈起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，愉悦地轻笑起来。  
“唔、唔——”  
莫里亚蒂咬了福尔摩斯。开始是牙尖叼着肉皮摩擦，但随即变成颈侧的吮吸和舔舐，最后是向着下方移动的真正的舔咬。福尔摩斯的颤抖越发明显，他的呼吸变得急促而不稳定，潮红染上脸颊和耳垂，在他身上这种颜色特别明显，如同红酒的酒液洒在肌肤上，泛着情欲的香气。  
“有感觉吗？你好像还挺喜欢疼痛。因为疼？还是……因为我？”  
福尔摩斯偏过头不去看他，但随即某个生理学不差的教授拨了拨乳夹，满意地听着侦探发出无法控制的轻哼。他了解这具躯体，这并不是他们第一次做爱，甚至他敢说这是他比福尔摩斯自己更了解的领域。这具身体确实堪称完美，年轻、有力，而在他这里这意味着抱起来真的很舒服。  
如同有热度会从那肌肤下延伸出来，和他自己的骨骼纠缠在一起，最终一起坠落一般。  
“深蓝色很适合你。”  
莫里亚蒂轻巧地把遥控器转了个圈，逗弄着对方绷紧的神经。玩弄福尔摩斯是他的乐趣，这乐趣并不常有，因而每一次机会都弥足珍贵。他的手指抚摸着那枚小小的开关，如同透过丝带抚摸福尔摩斯的肌肤。  
福尔摩斯一声都不吭。  
教授知道该怎样对付他。他善于在对方的忍耐底线边摩擦，比如现在，他的手指轻轻用力，打开了遥控器的开关。  
那并不是按摩棒。在按摩棒更里面有一只粉红色的跳蛋，它在人体外时看起来小巧玲珑到完全无害，但此时内部传来的颤抖和撞击令侦探猝不及防地弓起身，丝唾液透过口球上的孔从唇上落下，配上他此时猛然睁开的冒火的眼睛显得非常具有戏剧性。莫里亚蒂对他微笑，仿佛只是被他逮到半夜偷吃蛋糕。  
“……把你弄得一团糟。”  
侦探用视线询问他在说什么没有上下文联系的胡话，而莫里亚蒂耸了耸肩，锐利的视线和说出的话语充满了诡异而令人心跳加速的矛盾感。  
“让你那过分活跃的脑子因为快乐停滞，让你自律的准绳统统崩坏，让你哭着为了欲望求饶，让你承认自己就是个——我的计划已经告诉你了，所以你的推理可以暂停了，亲爱的侦探先生。”  
福尔摩斯想要继续用目光传达话语，但下一刻按摩器也振动起来，他腰间一软，大脑出现了暂时的空白，也不知是否是最开始的保证发挥了作用，他没有再在刚才的话语上和对方纠缠，转而全力和自身做对抗。敏感点被狠狠碾压，体内的跳蛋简直是在乱碰，震动传递到周围的每一块穴肉，轻易地唤醒内壁，身体的紧张使得乳夹上下晃动，乳头处传来疼痛又有几分麻木的刺激，所有的感受一起涌入大脑，迫使素来冷静的灵魂颤抖喘息。  
“嗯、嗯——嗯……”  
福尔摩斯咬着口球以至于牙都在发响，他狠狠瞪着莫里亚蒂，那副剑拔弩张的态度让教授的手在遥控器上停了一下。  
他极其熟悉、极其喜欢的死敌。  
福尔摩斯精于思考一击毙命的时候漂亮，冲向瀑布和他一起坠落的场景更漂亮。他的黑发被汗水浸湿，膝盖和腰肢被迫弯曲，如同战败被俘的将军，散乱的发丝下是绝不会轻易服输的眼睛，但再向下是已经因情欲泛出薄红的脸和被强塞进去的口枷。他像是站在悬崖边上，只需要最后一击就能把他按入欲望的深渊，可偏偏他就那么站在悬崖上，漂亮得让教授舔了舔嘴唇，与他的目光相对视。两人用视线卡住彼此的脖子、在肌肤上留下带血的伤口，汗水沾在对方身上，躯体扭打成一团——教授又舔了舔嘴唇，意识到自己完全硬了。  
“你真漂亮。”  
莫里亚蒂这样说着，解开了对方的口枷，让那漂亮的人能把从开始就憋着的话原原本本地传达出来。  
“呃、啊……啊、啊——你、靠那种、很骄傲吗——”  
他指的是用暴力而非思考把他强行包装成礼物的事。莫里亚蒂挑起眉，仿佛极其认真地想了想，然后理直气壮地给出了回答。  
“是啊。”  
“……咳、咳——你、嗯啊——你、到底有什么、嗯——恶趣味……”  
侦探差点呛到，本应依旧有条理的问话也乱了套，而莫里亚蒂依旧耐心地抚摸着他的肌肤，唤起一阵阵红潮。他对待珍宝般仔细和耐心，却又混合着粗暴的揉弄和惩罚般的轻弹，对福尔摩斯而言这有些太过了，即使不是第一次，身体也远没有到能承受这些的程度，舒爽沿着脊骨向上窜，扰乱他的思维、掠夺他的理性。  
逼疯他。绝对不是说说而已，罪犯几乎要笑出来了。把这个不败的人逼到死角，把这个牺牲自己也要阻止他的人干到求饶——他的手指碰到侦探的肚脐，来回在边缘刮蹭，换来一阵压抑的轻喘。福尔摩斯因为丝带的束缚只能跪坐着，素来锐利的眼睛被泪水模糊，发红的眼眶看上去简直有点可怜了。可惜莫里亚蒂毫无怜惜之心，他啄吻着侦探的嘴唇，直到他从混乱的思维中揪出下一句话。  
“我、呃——我不是、我不喜欢嗯——不喜欢那么疼——啊，啊啊——”  
莫里亚蒂开始把玩他的阴茎，揉搓龟头、刺激系带，男性最敏感的部位被如此细致地刺激足以逼疯大多数男人，即使是福尔摩斯也粗重地喘息起来，一边摇头一边闭紧了眼，就像这样能甩开莫里亚蒂一般。  
“真可怜啊，这样都射不出来。”  
莫里亚蒂并不接他的话，而是很有闲心地摆弄阴茎根部的丝带蝴蝶结，而侦探因为这样的刺激缩起身子，但这导致他用大腿夹住了莫里亚蒂的手。他的声音已经带上了明显的哭腔，身体因为承受不住的快感痉挛，无法射精的痛苦更让他混乱，以至于他没有意识到自己大腿颤抖着不知是否该松开、腰肢无力满面绯红的模样在莫里亚蒂眼里是何等的美景。  
一步错就是步步错。侦探可不能有所缺漏。  
“现在这里也很疼吧？我看你真的很爽。”  
“你、唔、唔——你就为了、呃、就为了玩我——嗯、别这样，莫里亚蒂——不——”  
莫里亚蒂的手指开始从根部向上撸动，每一次都带给他如同射精却无法真正高潮的刺激。福尔摩斯的瞳孔都扩张开了，这根本不是人类能忍受的程度，即使是他——即使是福尔摩斯也不行。  
“啊啊、啊——啊，啊——呃，咳咳——唔、唔——”  
福尔摩斯干呕起来，眼泪顺着面容滑落，被莫里亚蒂轻巧地接起吻去。他耳朵里乱糟糟一片，像是风又像是雪，如同迦勒底外那永久的漫天寒风。他一瞬间甚至怀疑窗户被打破了，不然怎么会有这样疯狂的声音？  
随即他意识到那是自己的心跳促使血液冲击自己的耳膜。  
“啊、啊……莫里、亚蒂啊啊啊——不、让我、我受不了、唔、呜——”  
罪犯那样温柔地微笑着，每一句话都淬毒般尖锐，语气却柔和至极。  
“很舒服吧？被道具玩弄有感觉吗？身体已经承受不住了吧？里面已经咕啾咕啾这样那样——”  
侦探用涣散的眼睛瞟了他一眼，垂下眼皮，避免了在完全弱势下的交锋。但教授绝不会轻易放过他：“想射吗？”  
“……莫里、亚蒂……”  
侦探的声音几近耳语，他摇头，只是摇头。  
教授也沉默了。  
他们都在等对方失去耐心。犯罪者与侦破者都一样。时间、空间或是别的东西都在这里失去了意义，大脑好像已经感觉不到对方之外的信息，只有拼命地从对方身上获取哪怕一丝“扛不住了”的情报。他们用沉默相互对抗，用轻缓的呼吸和压抑的闷哼作矛与盾。他们都是战士，即使是在做爱。  
教授咂了咂嘴。  
即使是在做爱。  
明明是在做爱嘛。  
“服个软吧？这样只有你会坚持不住。我可是……我一个老头子，可不会忍不住啊？”  
侦探的目光完全是模糊的，简直像没听懂他在说什么。教授就又说一遍，直到确认侦探已经接收了他语言中全部的信息，直到侦探腰间发软、根本撑不住自己地将额头抵在他小腹，含混地开口。  
“好累……”  
这是在示弱了。但罪犯并不满足，他那充满了犯罪计划的大脑并没有为此妥协。  
“我有药。但是你吃吗？嘛，催情只是副作用。”  
“……”  
“你喝不喝？一点点药物和一会被干晕间选一个。”  
雪落在窗台上，纯白如永远不会被玷污。  
侦探稍微探过头，用牙尖叼住了瓶子下边缘。  
“松开我……”  
“那真的会挨揍的。”  
恶魔守着自己的底线，同时进一步压着对方的底线向前。他拔出按摩器，取而代之的是自己的阴茎;侦探发出无法克制的闷哼，连尾音都是软的。阴茎来回抽插碾压敏感点，那颗跳蛋也就被压在它附近震动，在这样的攻击中福尔摩斯后脑发麻，爽得整个人都迷糊了。  
莫里亚蒂敏锐地察觉到他的沉迷，阴茎抽出一半，又大开大合地干进去。内壁承受不住刺激而痉挛，彻底满足了他的征服欲，而被他选为目标的福尔摩斯几乎只是在凭着执念和他争斗。  
“你、唔、唔——技术差得要死……嗯、嗯——”  
教授的手开始拨弄他的阴茎，故意让他再次冲向无法射精的边缘，他们简直是在互相报复——侦探摇了摇头，把这个想法甩出脑海。  
“呃、嗯，嗯……别、我不——啊、啊啊啊——”  
莫里亚蒂终于解开了他阴茎上的丝带。  
迟来的射精让侦探的大脑一片空白，身体完全陷进对方怀里，拼命地、无声地颤抖，连呻吟都无法发出，只有射精的快感鲜明强烈到仿佛可以为此放弃一切。莫里亚蒂揉着他的发顶，但他毫无所觉，正如莫里亚蒂说的，要让他那总是高速运转的脑子彻底停下来。  
“嗬、嗬……”  
莫里亚蒂托起对方，慢慢从对方体内退出，随即用手指引导还在震动的跳蛋。跳蛋离开穴口时福尔摩斯本能地一弹，这才慢慢看向他。涣散的目光暗示着主人依旧没有完全恢复思维能力，但这不影响福尔摩斯开口。  
“……你知道强奸违法吗？”  
“我是罪犯啊。”  
平时那个福尔摩斯又回来了。虽然满脸都是刚才被干出的眼泪、声音都不稳，但气势丝毫没有减弱。因而教授心里刚升起的那点怜惜被扔到了臭水沟，这家伙就不是需要怜惜的人——大概怜惜对他而言本就是侮辱——于是教授答得理直气壮。他抱起福尔摩斯，后者并未无力到只能倚靠他，但罕见地没有就此发表意见。  
“还不如按摩器的罪犯。”  
莫里亚蒂挑起眉，把对方扔进浴缸。福尔摩斯因为呛水顿咳起来，随即把喷头直接对准了莫里亚蒂。罪犯在狭窄的浴室里避无可避，只能被淋个正着。  
“福尔摩斯——”  
“……我也是。”  
莫里亚蒂不耐烦地皱起眉冲过去，把花洒从他手里夺过。侦探没有反抗，他太累了，几乎能趴在浴缸边睡着。  
“我也爱你。是真的。”  
侦探这样呢喃着，垂下了眼皮。  
莫里亚蒂一个人僵在浴室里，恨不得把花洒再对准福尔摩斯让他感受一下从睡梦里被拽出来——但最终他也只是叹了口气，开始帮对方清洗身体。

“……犯规的。绝对是犯规的，侦探。只有罪犯才会干这种事……你个犯罪天才。”


End file.
